supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iconic-Todaro Family visits the Kiranoko Family
The Visit Nicole: "The Iconic-Todaros met the Kiranoko Family because Paula met Marie-Anne via Facebook." checks to see if Giuseppe is around, and does not see him and her kids quietly tiptoe outside and hail a taxi Paula: "We'd better leave before Giuseppe gets back from Charlie's bar." and her kids slip into the taxi, and the taxi drives away 5 miles later and her kids arrive at the Bullet train station and they get on the bullet train 35 minutes later and her kids arrive at the Kiranoko doorstep Marie-Anne: "Come on in." sees a German boy and a Greek girl using a phone Hans: "Gutentag, mein name is Hans, sorry! some words of the English language sound like German, so they slip into my tounge." Agape: "And my name is Agape, from Greece." Paula: "Why Gutentag to you to." is watching a German horror movie other children other than Hans and Agape come down stairs comes back from the bar and finds Paula and the kids gone Giuseppe: "They're gone." Paula: "My husband is Giuseppe." comes running in Hans: "I know vhat (that) man, I heard his reputation on the net." Giuseppe: "Only the adults are allowed to watch TV, got it?" Paula: "How did you find us?" Hans: "VHAT'S BULL(bleep)! NEIN (no) ONE CARES!" Alda: "Ve, big brother, what's going on?" Hans: "And you're late, you f***ing b*****d, I hate lateness, DON'T BE LATE WHEN I'M AROUND GODD***IT!" Alda: "Paula, in Germany, it is not a good idea to be late, Hans will tell the person off for being late, regardless of age." see Alda holding her Mario and Vanellope plush Giuseppe: "(bleep)ING SPANKING!" Hans: "Run, Alda." Alda: "Hans---" Hans: "JUST GO! I'll handle Giuseppe by myself! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" runs upstairs and shuts the door Hans: "Well, (bleep)ing well, isn't it Giuseppe Todaro, the mother(bleep)er who never lets anyone watch TV." Giuseppe: "Well, isn't it Hans, who prank calls my siblings." Hans: "Your siblings deserve to be pranked by me." Giuseppe: "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! YOU VEGETARIAN GERMAN!" Nicole: "Then Hans had a little trick up his sleeve." Hans: "Uh, i'm looking for, my friend Jest, last name Ture." Giuseppe: "JEST TURE? I'M LOOKING FOR A GESTURE!" Sun Wei: "Ni hao! here's one!" Wei flips Giuseppe off then runs off Hans: "JA! YOU FELL FOR IT! SUCKER!" goes upstairs and locks his door, which is hidden and hides the key Hans: "Vhat a dork." Satoko: "Hai, I agree." Setsuko: "Me too." Aina: "Si." Adele: "Yes, you are all correct." Agape: "Yes." Alda: "Yes, we are safe, ve." Sun Wei and Sun Chen: "Yep, it was pretty funny." Akim: "Best idea yet." Rolf: "Vhat man is a dork-muffin." Dita: "You guys are so right." cut to: banging on the basement door Giuseppe: "LET ME IN!" Hans: "YOU CAN'T GET IN! THE KEY IS IN HERE AND WE ARE NOT COMING OUT!" Alda: "YEAH!" Hans: "GOD(bleep)IT! ALDA WAS A BETTER ITALIAN THAN YOU!" Alda: "Ve~, what shall we do Hans?" Hans: "I got an idea, first, we will have to use the phone!" Hans' Master Prank Nicole: "The kids decide to get their revenge on Giuseppe." Hans: "Vhat guys a loser! we need to get him outta here!" Alda: "Yeah, ve~, he is annoying." Sun Wei: "SIblings, Hans got an idea like he said." Hans: "He's right." is seen with her Mario and Vanellope plush Hans: "We will have to stay there, don't worry everyone, we still have the fridge and the kitchen, so we won't die of starvation, because If I was that hungry, i'd go up, but he would (bleep)ing kill me the second he saw me!" Alda: "We have food and sweets from our own country, some dishes we can cook, and it will last a lifetime!" cut to: banging on the door Giuseppe: "OPEN THE DOOR AND LET ME IN!" Rolf: "Never, THIS IS MY OLDER BROTHER'S AND OUR BASEMENT!" gets frightened and hides behind Hans Alda: "Older fratello...." Hans: "It's okay, dieser Kerl stoppt schlug die Tür wirklich bald, ist die Tür sehr schwer." Rolf: "He's saying that guy would stop banging the door real soon, the door is very hard." Satoko: "Who wants to watch TV?" Hans: "Hate to say this, schwester, it's a bad idea, I heard his reputation on FaceBook, he said toys were for babies and TV is for adults." Ania: "Si, I did too." Hans: "So the laptop is our only option." goes on the laptop and searches up prank names Hans: "Vhat about Teika Showa?" Setsuko: "L-O-L! Let's do it!" Hans: "YEAH!" passes the telephone to Setsuko, who dials Giuseppe's number cut to: phone rings Giuseppe: "Hello?" Setsuko: "Is my friend there? his last name is Showa, first name Teika." Giuseppe: "Just a sec." goes to where Marie-Anne, Paula, Joseph, and their friend Aggie are Giuseppe: "I am looking for Teika Showa, TEIKA SHOWA, GUYS! I WANNA TAKE A SHOWER!" points at the bathroom door Marie-Anne: "The bathroom is over there." and Aggie laugh returns to his phone Giuseppe: "WHAT?! IF I FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE! I WILL TEAR YOU APART! AND STICK A SAUSAGE DOWN YOUR THROAT AND STICK STARVING DOGS IN YOUR (bleep)!" hangs up, and guflaws with her siblings Marie-Anne: "Still wanna use the shower?" cut to: high-fives Setsuko Hans: "Vhat is awesome!" Setsuko: "Right!" Rolf: "He won't even know!" Hans: "(bleep)ING HA!" Rolf: "Yeah right!" 8:00 pm Adele: "Guys, he's still trying to get in." is heard banging on the door Hans: "Get Alda to her room, he wants to hurt her." Rolf: "Come with me!" picks up Alda and dashes to Alda's room Rolf: "Stay here, okay?" Alda: "Okay..." runs out of the room Hans: "I AM NOT LETTING YOU TOUCH ALDA!" cut to: clutches her Yoshi and Koopa Troopa plush Alda: "Please Hans, keep safe." Giuseppe: "YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! ALDA NEEDS A SPANKING!" Hans: "NIEN WAY! YOUR NOT ALLOWED IN!" Giuseppe: "You annoying tribe...LET ME IN!" Hans: "Don't try and shoot the door, it is bulletproof, you can't shoot it." walks away and ignores Giuseppe Hans: "Now we can watch TV, I told him the door was bulletproof, and I have the key!" puts the key in his bag Hans: "There is also no enterance here, this is the only way you can enter." puts on the TV Hans: "Shall we watch?, Almanya - Welcome to Deutschland (Germany)?" Alda: "Okay." Hans: "This is country movie night, it is where we pick a movie from our own country." Satoko: "Good Idea." cut to is banging on the door Giuseppe: "HOW OLD ARE YOU ALL?! SPANKING!" Hans: "Our ages are private, besides, we aren't going to tell you." cut to: Giuseppe: "GET OUTTA HERE YOU GERMAN BRAT, YOU BETTER COME HERE!" pauses the movie and angrily goes up to the door Hans: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP! I AM TRYING TO WATCH ALMANYA - WELCOME TO DEUTSCHLAND! (bleep)IT! DON'T DISTURB OUR MOVIE NIGHT!" Alda: "Fratello, that man's annoying." Hans: "I agree with you." 10:00 pm kids are in bed, while Giuseppe is still banging on the door Hans: "Oh, mien gott! (My God!)" Alda: "Something wrong fratello." Hans: "This annoying (bleep)er is still banging on the door! and I WANT TO FALL ASLEEP ALREADY!" angrily gets out of bed, up the door Hans: "QUIT BANGING THE DOOR! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" comes out, brings Giuseppe to the living room Hans: "Go to sleep." then walks away back to basement, locks the door, and goes to sleep Morning kids come out of the basement Marie-Anne: "So? How was your movie night?" Hans: "Mein Gott, I kinda hated it because Giuseppe, who wanted to spank us, failed to shut the (bleep) up!" Giuseppe: "TV IS---" Hans: "SHUT UP! GOTT(bleep)IT! WHO CARES?! NO ONE! NIEN MORE TV-FOR-18-OR-OVER (bleep) OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Marie-Anne: "So, what happened?" Hans: "He tried to attack Alda, oh my, and ruined our movie night, Sun Wei and Sun Chen watched Chinese Ghost Story, I watched Almanya - Welcome to Deutschland, Satoko and Setsuko watched Ju-On: The Grudge, Ania watched Ghost Graduation, Adele watched Dragon Hunters, Dita watched The Wedding, Agape watched Fishtales, Alda watched Hercules and the Princess of Troy, Mi-Yung watched Yobi: The Five Tailed Fox, Akim watched The Snow Queen, and Rolf watched Barney the Dinosaur but in Deutsch (German)." glares at Giuseppe Marie-Anne: "Do not ruin my kid's movie night, AGAIN!" Hans: "So f*** you, Giuseppe!" Satoko: "You tell him Hans!" Hans: "Besides, I have the key." holds up a key Hans: "And you can't have it!" and the other kids go in the basement and he locks the door Hans: "Who wants to play Skylanders?" the kids aside from Hans raise their hands Hans: "We will have a competition to see if you can beat me in it, okay." draws out a competiton sheet The kids play Skylanders Nicole: "The kids decided they played Skylanders." Satoko: "Fun game, isn't it?" Akim: "Guys. he's banging on the door." comes up to the door Hans: "VHAT THE (bleep) DO YOU (bleep)ING WANT YOU (bleep)ING (long bleep)?!" Giuseppe: "To (bleep)ing spank Alda. She's been a very naughty girl." Hans: "NEIN! LIKE (bleep) YOU WILL! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" looks at her brother Alda: "Fratello...." Hans: "Satoko! Setsuko! get her outta here now!" Satoko: "Come with me!" grabs Alda's left hand and she runs with Setsuko Alda: "I'm scared older sorelle (sisters)." Hans: "I'll handle Giuseppe!" unlocks the door, and and then locks it from the outside Hans: "LEAVE ME ALONE GOTT(bleep)IT! JUST (bleep) OFF!" goes in the basement Hans: "GET OUTTA MY BASEMENT YOU PIECE OF (bleep)!" Giuseppe: "Your basement?!" Hans: "Leave now! SO (bleep) OFF AND DO NOT RETURN! IS THAT CLEAR TO YOU, DORK?!" pushes Giuseppe out of the basement Hans: "DON'T BOTHER COMING IN!" then locks the basement door from the inside Hans: "Mother(bleep)er!" goes downstairs Hans: "Alda, Satoko, and Setsuko! we can go back into playing Skylanders!" Nicole: "Giuseppe then disturbed them whilst playing." Alda tours Paula around the basement Prank Call Harrasment Nicole: "As a result of annoying them and making Hans lose Skylanders, he decided to prank call Giuseppe, with the name, I.C Nuthin." Hans: "This is the ultimate price you piece of (bleep)!" picks up the phone and dials Giuseppe's number cut to: picks up the phone Giuseppe: "Hello?" Hans: "I'm looking for my friend, Mr. Nuthin, first intintals I.C." Giuseppe: "Just a sec." goes to the living room Giuseppe: "I.C NUTHIN! WHY DON'T I SEE NOTHING?!" Marie-Anne: "Are you blind?" friends laugh returns to his phone Giuseppe: "IF I EVER FIND YOU! I WILL FORCE FEED YOU TOBASCO SAUCE AND KILL YOU!" cut to: hangs up Hans: "Vhat a loser!" Alda: "Yes." Hans: "Now vhat shall we do now?" Alda: "Watch TV?" Hans: "Umm, I think I would watch some TV, as long that idioten (idiot) doesn't annoy me, then me and the two sets of twins will peform our music." Alda: "What song are you gonna do?" Hans: "I Love Rock 'N Roll by Joan Jett, it's a classic!" Exploding Spirit's Band Peformance Nicole: "Hans, Satoko, Setsuko, Sun Wei, and Sun Chen decided to peform I Love Rock 'N Roll." Hans: "Today, we will sing I Love Rock N' Roll." Kiranoko Sparkle Party Nicole: "Then Hans invited his brothers and sister's friends over including his own friends." Hans: "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the party or should I say AUSTRIAN-GERMAN-JAPANESE-CHINESE-RUSSIAN-ITALIAN-POLISH-FRENCH-GREEK-KOREAN SPARKLE PARTY! WOO!" Kiranoko Family's friends come to the basement, and lock the door, then Hans puts on some music, then gets a phone Hans: "Let's prank call Giuseppe!" gets a phone cut to: phone rings Giuseppe: "Hello?" Hans: "I am looking for my friend, first name Apu, last name Meltsinyourmuth." Giuseppe: "Just a sec." goes to the living room Giuseppe: "APU MELTSINYOURMOUTH! DID YOU KNOW A POO MELTS IN YOUR MOUTH!" Marie-Anne: "YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" and his friends laugh cut to: hangs up cut to: Marie-Anne: "YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING GIUSEPPE!" cut to: two sets of twins and Hans go on the stage Hans: "Eins! (one!)" Satoko and Setsuko: "Ni! (two!)" Sun Wei and Sun Chen: "Sān! (three!)" Hans: "GO!" Sun Wei, Sun Chen, Satoko, and Setsuko get their equipment out Hans: "HANDS UP (bleep)ES!" Love Rock 'N Roll by Joan Jett plays Alda: "FRATELLO! YAY!" cut to: hears the racket downstairs in the basement Giuseppe: "KEEP QUIET!" goes up to the enterance Hans: "NEIN!" Giuseppe: "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN HERE!" Hans: "SHUT UP!" Giuseppe: "YOU ARE ANNOYING!" Hans: "Nope, at least I am not an annoying twit who won't let kids play with toys and watch TV." Satoko: "PARTY HARD!" Hans: "Now If you excuse me I am going down stairs." goes downstairs Giuseppe: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" Joseph: "It's Kiranoko Sparkle Party, It is where they wear sparkly clothing, make prank calls, and annoy people upstairs." Hans: "123! LET'S DANCE!" gets a microphone Nicole: "Then it went really party hard! the kids partied hard during the entire hour" Hans: "UPPAN IS GANGNAM STYLE!" Satoko: "SPARKLE PARTY WOO!" Alda: "THIS PARTY IS THE BEST!" Hans: "Horror movies!" gets the Child's Play DVD and puts in the DVD Player Hans: "Anyone under 9, leave NOW." the kids under 9 leave and go to the bedrooms cut to: starts to play Gangnam Style on the laptop Giuseppe finds Hans' diary Nicole: "Giuseppe went into the locker room in Hans' room, Vega, and sadly, the entire book was in German, however, Hans left his favorite and least favorite music on the back page." enters Vega and reads his diary Giuseppe: "I cannot even read this?" looks at info Giuseppe: "Favorite music: Rammstein, Scorpions, Leichenwetter, and all German goth death metal, Least favorite music: Ashley Simpson, Boyzone, Britney Spears, all pop, favorite food, chocolate, least favorite, meat (allergy)." comes in wearing a towel below the knee, suggesting he had a shower Giuseppe: "Yo, scrawny, I found your diary." Hans: "Get out of my room!" looks at his wall Giuseppe: "What is with the German rock bands?!" grabs Giuseppe by the neck while holding his towel to avoid flashing his privates Hans: "You want to see me naked, do you? sick f***!" pushes Giuseppe out of his room, locks the door Hans: "Dummkopf, break my flag on the door, I will kill you when I get ready!" quickly puts on a black t-shirt with a skull on it that says DEATH, black torn jeans, spiked bracelets and gets out Hans: "Hallo, verlierer." (Translation: Hello, loser.) snickers Rolf: "Bruder, I agree!" beats up Giuseppe with Hans Rolf: "SCHAU NICHT AUF DAS TAGEBUCH MEINES BRUDERS!" (Translation: DON'T LOOK AT MY BROTHER'S DIARY!) walks in Alda: "Ciao Rolf e Hans!" (Translation: Hi Rolf and Hans!) looks at Alda Alda: "Qualcosa che non va?" (Translation: Something wrong?) Hans: "Nein." (Translation: No.) Alda: "Va bene." (Translation: Okay.) walks away Giuseppe: "i don't understand you, stop speaking in German." Lucy: "What they are saying, mommy?, it doesn't sound friendly." Paula: "Rolf is saying that Giuseppe shouldn't look at Hans' diary." then walks away and Hans stomps on Giuseppe and jumps on him and has a knife Hans: (whispering "That diary is supposed to be in mein room, how did you get in?" doesn't answer Hans: "HOW THE F*** DID YOU ENTER MEIN UNTEGESCHOSS (Basement) and MEIN ROOM?!" Giuseppe: "I WASN'T IN YOUR ROOM!" Hans: "I don't believe it." then jabs the knife into Giuseppe Hans: "How did you enter?" The kids and Lucy Nicole: "Paula introduced the kids to Lucy, only 5 years old at the time." is holding on to Hans' hand while taking an insulin shot Marie-Anne: "Good girl." Lucy: "What is she getting injected with?" Hans: "Insulin, she has Type 1 Diabetes." nods Marie-Anne: "Choose a sticker, Alda." points to a sticker Alda: "I want a Pikachu sticker." places the Pikachu sticker on Alda's sticker chart Hans: "Wunderbar Alda, jou done well with it." Lucy: "Huh?" Alda: "It's my fratello's accent." Prank Call Harrassment #2 Nicole: "Hans done it again. with the names, Amanda Hugginkiss, Annie May, and I.P Daily." is on the phone with the others snickering cut to; Giuseppe: "Hello?" Hans: "I'm looking for Amanda." Giuseppe: "Amanda who?" Hans: "Hugginkiss." Giuseppe: "I'll check." puts the phone down Giuseppe: "AMANDA HUGGINKISS, I AM LOOKING FOR AMANDA HUGGINKISS, WHY CAN'T I FIND A MAN TO HUG AND KISS!" and Marie-Anne and their friends burst out laughing Joseph: "YOU BOYS' LOVE FAN! HAHAHAHAHA!" Marie-Anne: "What the h***?! L-O-L!" returns to the phone Giuseppe: "Listen you idiota, If I get a hold of you, I will pull out your intestines, and hang them on my wall!" cut to: hangs up Hans: "Ha! Ja! won again!" Rolf: "Do it will Annie May!" Hans: "Gut idea." goes on the phone again cut to: Giuseppe: "Another call!" pick the phone up Hans: "I'm looking for Ms. May, first name, Annie!" Giuseppe: "Just a sec." puts the phone down Giuseppe: "ANNIE MAY! ANNIE MAY! WHY CAN'T I FIND ANIME!" Marie-Anne, and their friends laugh again Joseph: "GO TO JAPAN STUPID!" gets the phone Giuseppe: "Listen you jacka**! If I get a hold of you, I'LL SPLIT YOUR HEAD OPEN!" hangs up Alda: "Try, I,P Daily." Hans: "Ja." picks up the phone and calls Giuseppe cut to: phone rings and he picks it up Giuseppe: "Yes?" Hans: "I am looking for Mr. Daily, first intinals, I.P." Giuseppe: "Just a sec." puts the phone down Giuseppe: "Is I.P Daily here, hey everyone, I PEE DAILY!" and Marie-Anne laugh Joseph: "You're getting prank called alot! HAHAHAHAHA!" Marie-Anne: "You p***sed yourself daily! WHAT DOES YOUR WIFE THINK! L-O-L!" cut to: putting the phone down Hans: "The vorld vill zhank me for zhis!" Satoko: "Hans! Your salad is ready!" goes over to the table Hans: "Danke." cut to: Giuseppe: "WHOEVER THE F*** IS PRANKING ME, STOP IT!" Hans' antics to Giuseppe Nicole: "Hans decided to play very mean antics on Giuseppe, the first one was getting tricked into watching a famous webcomic adapted into anime, Hetalia: Axis Powers." Hans: "HEY! GIUSEPPE!" Giuseppe: "What is it you little brat?!" Hans: "I got a show on the laptop you might love." gets up Hans: "If you don't mind, i'm going to the bathroom." locks the living room door and goes upstairs cut to: plays it Giuseppe: "What is this?!" Axis Powers plays on the laptop Giuseppe: "OH NO! NOT THIS ANNOYING SHOW AGAIN! IT MAKES FUN OF ITALIANS!" Alda (calling down from the basement): "Not me!" 5 minutes later Giuseppe: "THAT ANNOYING GERMAN KID TRICKED ME!" cut to: Nicole: "The second antic was laxative-laced pasta." is making pasta while putting laxatives in it Alda Fights Giuseppe Nicole: "When Giuseppe destroyed Alda's Vanellope plush, she threw the mother of all tantrums, and attacked Giuseppe, and swore in Italian, and it went on for 5 minutes until the plush was repaired by Joseph, Alda's adoptive father." is playing with her Vanellope plush Giuseppe: "TOYS ARE FOR BABIES!" Alda: "Leave me alone, GO ANNOY SOME OTHER ITALIAN GIRL, Giuseppe!" glares at him takes Alda's Vanellope plush off her Alda: "GIUSEPPE! GIVE IT BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Giuseppe: "NO!" gets a knife Alda: "Nessuna! Nessuna! Nessuna!" (Translation: No! No! No!) then beheads it Alda: "SMETTILA! SMETTILA!" (Translation: STOP IT! STOP IT!) then cries Alda: "brutto (long bleep)...." (Translation: You *******....) Giuseppe: "WHAT THE (bleep) DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Alda: "(long bleep)! perché tu sei!" (Translation: *******! because you are!) Giuseppe: "YOU NOW WILL GET SOAP IN YOUR MOUTH FOR CALLING ME THAT!" Alda: "CHIUDERE IL (bleep) FINO!" (Translation: SHUT THE **** UP!) then screams and starts hitting Giuseppe Alda: "THAT WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO BEHEAD MY VANELLOPE VON SCWEETZ PLUSH! YOU INTENSE (long bleep)!" then puts Giuseppe in a headlock Paula: "How..." Hans: "My sister has a beserk button, destroy her Vanellope doll, she'll go psycho." Alda: "DROP DEAD YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING PIECE OF (bleep)!" picks up the beheaded Vanellope doll and shows it to Joseph Hans: "Fix this, this was my sister's 2nd favorite toy, that I gave her for Christmas along with scented plushes of the other racers from Sugar Rush." Joseph: "What happened?" Hans: "Giuseppe beheaded it, and Alda went psycho and beat the **** out of him." Joseph: "Someone's got to talk to her." 5 minutes later Joseph: "Alda, come here sweetie!" Alda: "Yes daddy?" Joseph: "I made your doll good as new!" picks up Alda's Vanellope doll with its head sewed back on Alda: "Yay!" Hans: "I recorded it, I'mma call it, 'Bad*** 6-year old Italian girl (My schwester!) beats up male Italian adult LOL!', I just stuck it on YouTube." then plays outside Alda: "La, la, la, la." Paula: "Alda?" Alda: "Yes?" Paula: "Why do you carry that Vanellope doll everywhere you go?" Alda: "My fratello bought me it, I was nicknamed "Missingno." by my sisters Satoko and Setsuko, I really loved the nickname since me and my sisters caught a Missingno. in their Red Version ROM and nicknamed it after me, I went on the ROM everyday to play with it and battle with it, Missingno. is one of my favorite Pokemon, that's why I bought a Vanellope doll, when I drew Hans in class in Sugar Rush-style, which I know how to do, Sheena ripped the paper, and said I shouldn't draw traitors, Sheena hated the 7th grade class and treated them like garbage, I remember one time she stole my Vanellope plush and never gave it back until Ania and Satoko decided to tell my teacher about it, I was crying a week, I couldn't sleep without it, during that time, I became more saddened, less chatty, and less happy about my brother's sparkle parties, and when he saw me outside, he told me what was wrong, and I said my Vanellope doll was stolen by Sheena, and I never speaked throughout that week until I got it back, Ania and Satoko called my teacher about it, and Sheena was supsended from school for a week for theft of property." Lucy talks to Alda about beating up Giuseppe Nicole: "Lucy tried to talk to Alda, who was still angry at Giuseppe." goes to the basement to Alda's room door Lucy: "Uh, Hello?" Alda: "Don't come in, leave." Lucy: "I really need to speak with you." Alda: "Who are you?" Lucy: "Lucy, Lucy Iconic, my dad, you resemble him alot." Alda: (Thinking: WHAT?! I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM!) opens the door Alda: "He's not a six-year old!" Lucy: "Well, apart from that." Alda: "And he's a male!" Lucy: "Yes, that too." Alda: "He's never like me at all!" Lucy: "Just because he beheaded your Vanellope Von Schweetz plush doesn't mean you can attack him." eyes widen Alda: "HE'S NOTHING LIKE ME! THAT DOLL WAS MY FAVORITE TOY! MY FRATELLO GOT IT FOR ME ON CHRISTMAS!" glares at Lucy Alda: "I beaten your father, I will do it again!" Lucy: "Alda..." Rolf Fights Giuseppe Nicole: "When Giuseppe stole his Barney doll, Rolf attacked Giuseppe." is hiding in his bedroom with the door locked behind him snatches Rolf's Barney doll out of his hands Rolf: "Give me back my Barney doll, bitte!" Giuseppe: "NO! TOYS ARE FOR BABIES ONLY! YOU DO NOT DESERVE THE PLUSH DOLL, YOU AUSTRIAN BRAT!" Rolf: "GIVE ME IT BACK BEFORE I GET HANS AND SUN WEI TO CUT YOU OPEN WITH A KITCHEN KNIFE AND PAINT THIS HOUSE WITH YOUR BLOOD!" is about to snatch his Barney doll from Giuseppe's hands Giuseppe: "DON'T TAKE IT FROM ME I WARN YOU, BECAUSE TOYS ARE NOT FOR TODDLERS, THEY ARE FOR BABIES!" Rolf: "Prove it, wrong answer, I will do the same thing Alda done to you! POTATO DORK!" Giuseppe: "Toys are babyish." Rolf:"WRONG! Your punishment is.......getting beaten up, tickle torture, chest-stomping, and using you as a rag-doll, do you have anything to say for yourself? no word? we will now torture you." Giuseppe: "NO WAY!" Rolf: "Fine then, let's do it the easy way." knees Giuseppe and throws him to the ground Rolf: "SAY YOUR PRAYERS!" stomps on his back several times Giuseppe: "KNOCK IT OFF, YOU GERMAN IDIOT!" Rolf: "NEIN! POTATO DORK! I AM (bleep)ING AUSTRAIN DUMBA**! CALL ME THAT ONCE MORE, I'LL WILL TIE YOU TO ARE TREE AND BURN IT, DO YOU F***ING UNDERSTAND ME?!, I'M NOT EVEN HANS' BIOLOGICAL BROTHER, HE'S FROM GERMANY, NOT AUSTRIA, GET A F***ING BRAIN, I SPEAK GERMAN ALSO, NOT ONLY PEOPLE FROM GERMANY SPEAK IT, BUT PEOPLE FROM OTHERS SPEAK IT ALSO!" looks at Giuseppe, giving an evil face Alda: "Ciao, loving your torture?" bites Giuseppe Alda: "How bout now?, I will now make you scream." Rolf: "Alda!" Alda: "Rolf?" Rolf: "Take my Barney doll from his hands by biting him." Alda: "Okay!" bites Giuseppe hard on the finger, causing him to let go Alda: "Never go near my big or little brother!" Giuseppe: "Arresto!" (Translation: Stop!) Alda: (coos) "Nessun, Giuseppe." (Translation: No, Giuseppe) begins kicking him Hans: "Alda, Insulin shot!" Alda: "See you later! VANELLOPE-DOLL KILLER!" skips to the room Hans is in Alda: "Coming brother!" turns to Giuseppe Alda: "Enjoy your torture!" Akim Fights Giuseppe Mi-Yung fights Giuseppe Nicole: "When Giuseppe was in the Bellatrix area, which is the female side where the Alda, Ania, the Japanese twins, Sun Chen, Dita, Agape, Dita, Adele, and Mi-Yung's rooms were kept, when Mi-Yung was reading Diary of a Wimpy Kid, she heard him speak." goes into the 'Bellatrix' area Giuseppe: "Wait until I get my hands on Alda." hears it Mi-Yung: "GET OUT OF THE BELLATRIX AREA, YOU'RE REALLY ANNOYING, YOU'RE NOT A GIRL AND YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" goes outside Mi-Yung: "Get out of the Bellatrix area, you're not a girl and you don't belong here!" Giuseppe: "What does Bellatrix mean anyway?" Mi-Yung: "It means Female Warrior, don't make me beat you up!" gets a Korean sword and attacks Giuseppe Giuseppe: "KNOCK THE F*** OFF, DIRTY ASIAN!" Agape fights Giuseppe Dita fights Giuseppe Adele Fights Giuseppe Ania Fights Giuseppe Nicole: "When Giuseppe snatched Ania's Puss in Boots plush, Ania attacked him." is hiding in her parents' bedroom with the bedroom locked, playing with her Puss in Boots plush Satoko and Setsuko fight Giuseppe Nicole: "When Giuseppe prevented them from playing with their Pikachu plushies and their 3DS games Pokemon X and Y and refused to give them back, Satoko and Setsuko fighted them in the most deadliest manner possible." and Setsuko are playing Pokemon X and Y, hiding in their parents' bedroom with the door locked Satoko: "Setsuko? Can you trade me your Delphox? I'll trade you my Chesnaught." Setsuko: "Sure." Giuseppe: "GAME TIME OVER!" takes their Pikachu plushies and their games off them Satoko: "MOM!, do we have a game time?" Marie-Anne: "No, we don't!" Satoko: "Listen, bakamono, give us our games back, Or I will break your neck, do you understand?" Hans fights Giuseppe Nicole: "When Hans was watching a horror movie, Giuseppe told him to do his homework, but Hans already done it." Hans: "Comedy!" is watching a comedy movie in the basement with the door locked comes in Giuseppe: "GO AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" Hans: "You are a dummkopf, I already finished my homework, dumba**!" turns the TV back on Hans: "Now get to f***, lästiges Stück Müll (annoying piece of garbage)." Giuseppe: "TV IS FOR ADULTS ONLY, SO I AM CHANGING THE CHANNEL!" throws rocks at Giuseppe Hans: "Oh, dies ist nicht gut (this is not good)." gets out a knife Hans: "Vat do I do to misbehaving guests Alda?" Alda: "You beat them." Hans: "Right you are." ]Hans starts to slashes Giuseppe with a knife] Hans: "If you don't let me watch TV, I will peform the rack on you!" Alda: "You are an idiota!" Sun Wei and Sun Chen fight Giuseppe Wei and Sun Chen are hiding in the attic with the door locked The kids have had it Nicole: "The 13 kids have had it with Giuseppe ruining the leisure time." Ania: "I can't even watch TV!" Hans: "I'm going to cook pasta, lace it with laxatives, make him watch Hetalia, while doing it, hide the remote in my room when he eats it, then the fun will begin." Ania: "If you're gonna ruin our leisure time, then we're gonna ruin yours, Giuseppe." kids over 6 get out knives cut to: kids over 6 jump on Giuseppe with the ones under 5 watching Hans: "We are so sick of you ruining our fun." Alda: "You will now get hurt! NOW DIE!" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 8 Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Iconic-Todaro Family Visit Transcripts